


Brothers

by Careless95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brotherlove - Freeform, Brothers, Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Making Out, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless95/pseuds/Careless95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke come home from a party and they both are more or less drunk and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my frist work here and english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it :)

Calum knew it. He knew it would be a bad idea to bring his one year younger brother to this party. Well, he and Luke are not exactly brothers, they only have the same mother and no one would assume that the two boys are even half-brothers.  
However, Luke begged his older brother to take him with him to a party hosted by girl in Calum’s history class and because Calum wasn’t able to say no to his younger brother, they went to this party together.  
Calum tried to get Luke into the house without waking up their mother. The blond boy was really drunk and Calum himself had drunk a few beers so he was slightly tipsy.  
“Why didn’t we stay a little longer? It was fun!” Luke asked and Calum put his hand over his mouth.  
“If you say one more word, I let you stay here in the hallway all by yourself and go to bed and you can find the way to your bed by yourself.” Calum answered and Luke looked at him with big eyes and a pout on his pink lips.  
“You wouldn’t do that!” Calum gave him a warning look and Luke hung his head as he followed his older brother up the stairs. He almost always did was his brother told him. Luke looked up to Calum. He was really good in school, he had a lot of friends, always did the right thing and for Luke he looked perfect with his big brown eyes, the soft hair and the full red lips.  
When they walked up the stairs, Luke had a really good view on his older brother’s bum and the blonde boy really liked what he saw.  
“You have a really nice bum.” Luke giggled quietly and ran right into Calum because he stopped after Luke’s comment.  
“What did you say?” Slowly, Calum turned around and looked at his brother. Even if Luke stood one step lower than Calum they were both nearly the same high.  
“I said you have a nice bum.” Luke repeated a little bit louder.  
“Yeah, ehm, thanks. Whatever.” Calum stuttered and went up the last few stairs. Luke followed him with a smile on his lips and it was still there as they both entered their shared room.  
“No more comments about my ass, okay?!” Calum said before he started to take off his clothes.  
“Can I talk about some other body parts?” Luke asked innocently and sat down on his bed. Calum just shook his head and threw his clothes in a far corner of the room.  
“Can you please help me to get out of these jeans?” Luke asked and Calum noticed his younger brother having trouble to get his pants off.  
“Why do you even wear such tight jeans if you’re not able to take them off by yourself?” Calum asked in disbelieve and walked across the room to help Luke.  
“You’re just wearing your boxer briefs.” Luke giggled as Calum stood in front of him.  
“Yeah.” Calum just replied and shook his head again. He questioned why the hell he brought Luke to that party and let him get drunk.  
“Should I help you now or not?” Luke just nodded and Calum started to pull at the end of Luke’s really tight black skinny jeans. Calum had to admit that Luke’s legs looked really good in it but never Calum would say that out loud.  
Calum felt something for his little brother which could easily described as a little crush. Luke looked pretty hot Calum thought and his personality was just totally cute and innocent. Calum knew that these feelings were absolutely wrong but he couldn’t help it. Luke was just perfect.  
After a lot struggling and squirming Luke’s jeans laid on the on the floor and Luke was just in his white t-shirt. As Calum was about to go back to his bed, Luke pulled him down on his bed and wrapped his arms around his older brother.  
“Noooo! I want to cuddle with you!” Luke whined and pressed his face into the crook of Calum’s neck.  
“Luke! I’m tired and I really want to sleep now.” Calum answered and tried to get out of Luke’s hug.  
“You can sleep here with me!”  
“Luke, let me go!”  
“No!”  
“Please!” Their argument continued for a while until Calum decided it was enough and he just didn’t answer his younger brother.  
“So you stay here?” Luke asked hopefully and looked at Calum with big, shiny eyes.  
“God, yes if you’re quiet then.” Calum answered and Luke giggled happily.  
“I always get what I want.” He said and Calum rolled his eyes and closed them afterwards. He nearly drifted of to sleep as he felt a hand ran down his spine and rested on his bum.  
“I still like it.” Luke whispered and pressed tiny kisses on Calum’s neck.  
“Luke, stop it and don’t touch me.” Calum felt a problem grown up in his tight briefs and he didn’t want Luke to notice that.  
“But I like you!” Luke pouted and rolled over so he straddled Calum.  
“Luke, what are you doing?” Calum asked fearfully as Luke started to run his heads up and down the other boy’s chest.  
“Touching you, feeling you and maybe loving you a little bit.” Luke mumbled and smiled shyly.  
“You what?” Calum’s eyes went wide and his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’.  
“I…I…I know I shouldn’t.” Luke whispered and suddenly he looked totally sad.  
“I’m so sorry.” He added and was about to get off of Calum who stopped him by holding his waist with both hands.  
“Don’t be. I know you’re my brother but you’re cute and hot and maybe I have a little crush on you for a while.” Calum admitted and now it was Luke who looked surprised.  
“You do?!” Calum smiled and stroked Luke’s cheek slightly.  
“Yes, I do.” Calum answered which was enough for Luke to lean down and pressed his lips on Calum’s. The brown haired boy wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and back and kissed back passionately.  
The kiss went to a full make out session and gets heated really fast.  
“Take…it…off.” Calum panted against Luke’s lips and tugged on Luke’s shirt to get it off. As he managed that, he tossed it on the floor and attacked Luke’s neck with his lips. He sucked on the sensitive skin until he found the spot which makes Luke moaning.  
“Fuck…Calum…” Luke whispered as Calum flipped them both over and kissed his way down Luke’s body. He placed a few kissed along Luke’s waist and right over the waistband of his briefs.  
“Stop teasing me you prick!” Luke muttered and Calum laughed before he took off Luke’s underwear and his length in his hand. The blonde hissed as the sudden contact and moaned while threw his head back.  
“Calum…” He mumbled and his hands found their way in the other boy’s hair. Luke tugged on it slightly which caused Calum to moan.  
“I’ve never done that with a boy…You have to guide me.” Calum whispered as he stated to move his hand up and down.  
“You’re doing that very well.” Luke moaned and Calum chuckled. Calum’s other hand traveled down into his shorts and started stroking his own dick.  
“No, let me do it!” Luke demanded and Calum pulled off his briefs before hovering over his blonde brother. They both took the other’s length in their hands and started to give each other a hand job. The moaned each other’s names and Calum kissed Luke passionately, sliding his tongue in his brother’s mouth and explored every single bit of it. Luke tasted of beer and some fruity shots he drunk earlier this night but Calum didn’t mind at all.  
“’M close.” Luke panted and buried his head in the crook of Calum’s neck, kissing the soft skin and left a bright purple love bite.  
“Let go Luke.” Calum moaned and moved his hand faster, Luke’s breath was heavy and he closed his eyes as he reached his climax. His hand clenched around Calum’s length and caused the older boy to reach his climax as well.  
They moaned and panted and Calum collapsed onto Luke as he came down from his high. He rolled aside and tried to catch his breath.  
“Luke…”  
“Calum…” The both started to speak at the same time and laughed a little bit.  
“You first.” Luke mumbled and stared ceiling, Calum did that as well.  
“I don’t want that to be a one-time-thing.” Calum explained and entwined his fingers with Luke’s.  
“Neither do I.” Luke answered and turned his head to look at his brother.  
“Good.” Calum rolled on his side, throwing his arm around Luke’s waist and kissed his cheek.  
“I’m really tired now.” Calum said and Luke giggled cutely.  
“Me too.” He answered yawning and snuggled closer to his brother, buried his face into Calums chest.  
“Sleep well, baby.” The older boy whispered into his ear and Luke felt asleep with a smile on his lips and so did Calum.


End file.
